


Я в шоке, вот...

by Apolline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке: Лестрейд/Джон; "я в шоке, вот на мне одеяло!" (с) Ключ: Джон в противошоковом одеяле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я в шоке, вот...

**Author's Note:**

> написано 2 февраля 2013

Джон сидел на ступеньке, закутанный в неизменное оранжевое безобразие, пока Шерлок бегал из комнаты в комнату собирая улики. Бывший военный искренне не понимал, чем ему могло помочь одеяло, и о каком шоке может идти речь, когда он уже не первый день живет и расследует дела вместе с самим Шерлоком Холмсом. С таким соседом доктор уже давно привык к стрессовым ситуациям. Однако Ватсон решил не возмущаться и воспользоваться возможностью немного отдохнуть, пока окружающие заняты делом. Отдых ему действительно был необходим, ведь до своего похищения доктор двое суток провел на ногах, благодаря своему кудрявому соседу, разумеется, который взявшись за новое дело ни в какую не хотел оставлять Джона в покое. А уж после того как, организовавшие то самое дело, преступники похитили блоггера, дабы заставить социопата поумерить свое рвение к вмешательству в их дела, Ватсону и вовсе некогда было расслабляться. И потому теперь он спокойно сидел на лестнице и следил за происходящим сквозь полуприкрытые веки. В поле его зрения попадал сейчас лишь инспектор Лестрейд, спокойно что-то втолковывающий одному из своих подчиненных. Этот мужчина с первой встречи привлек внимание Джона, он был умен, что бы там не думал о нем Шерлок, сдержан, привлекателен и будто бы излучал надежность. В своей нынешней жизни доктору не хватало именно этой надежности, стабильности, которая, не смотря на особенности работы, чувствовалась в инспекторе. Размышляя о качествах Грегори, Джон не отводил от него глаз. Взгляд цеплялся то за чуть встрепанные седеющие волосы, которые инспектор имел обыкновение ерошить, когда подыскивал нужные объяснения, то за постоянно меняющие свое положение руки. О, эти руки не раз являлись доктору в жарких снах. И Ватсону казалось, что у него просто не найдется сил отвести свой взгляд от этой, так манящей его, фигуры. Его мысли медленно перешли в фантазии. А пока Джон предавался своим мыслям, Грег закончил разъяснения, и его подчиненный поспешил заняться поручениями. В холле остались только доктор и инспектор. Подойдя к лестнице и чуть наклонившись, для более удобного общения, Лестрейд обратился к бывшему военному:

— Доктор Ватсон, как вы? Подбросить вас домой? Шерлок собрал нужные улики и умчался в неизвестном направлении, — «как и всегда, в общем-то» мысленно добавил он.

-Ага, — отозвался Джон, все еще частично прибывая в мире своих грез. Усталость давала о себе знать и он практически проваливался в сон, потому, все еще не отойдя от фантазий, он почти не отдавал себе отчета в своем следующем действии. Доктор привстал и быстро поцеловал Грегори в приоткрытые губы, впрочем, так же быстро отстранившись.

— Что? … — пребывая в шоке, выдавил инспектор.

Тут Джон окончательно очнулся и в удивлении широко распахнул глаз.

— Я…это…Шок! — выкрутился Ватсон, для наглядности потрясая накинутым на него одеялом.  
— Вы, кажется, предлагали отправить меня домой? — постарался он побыстрее перевести тему.

— Ах, да… Смит, — крикнул Лестрейд, и в помещение вбежал все тот же подчиненный. — Завезите доктора на Бейкер-стрит.

— Да, сэр. Доктор, прошу за мной.

Сев в машину, Джон почувствовал, что запоздало краснеет. Боже, что же он наделал? Как можно было так глупо себя выдать? Оставалось надеяться, что оранжевое одеяло подтвердило его отмазку. Домой блоггер вернулся разбитым и усталым, а потому лучшим решением выбрал завалиться в кровать и проспать ближайшую вечность.

Оставшийся на месте преступления инспектор пребывал в смятении. Он постарался выкинуть случившееся из головы и продолжить работать, однако это у него не получилось ввиду его неравнодушия к доктору Ватсону. Помаявшись и постаравшись работать еще около получаса, Лестрейд бросил это дело, оставшееся вполне могли закончить и его подчиненные, и сел в машину. Он хотел отправиться домой и обдумать свое дальнейшее поведение с шерлоковским соседом, но, передумав, направился прямиком на Бейкер-стрит. И по дороге придя к определенным выводам, Грегори постучался в дверь с надписью 221В. Открыла ему миссис Хадсон и посоветовала стучать громче, ибо доктор вернулся очень уставшим и наверняка спал. Поблагодарив женщину, Грег поднялся по лестнице и снова постучал.  
Джон проснулся от оглушительного стука, раздававшегося по всей квартире, он нехотя выбрался из постели и поплелся открывать, благо раздеться он так и не успел. Открыв дверь, доктор мгновенно очнулся, на пороге стоял инспектор, нервно переступающий с ноги на ногу.

— Могу я войти? — как можно более спокойно спросил он.

— Оу, конечно, -ответил Джон отступая и пропуская Лестрейда, — проходи, присаживайся, чаю заварить?

— Нет, спасибо, — бросил Грег, проходя и садясь на диван. Ватсон прошел за ним и сел в противоположный угол дивана.- На счет того, что было там, в холле…

Грегори замялся и заметил, что уши Джона покраснели, а на щеках появился слегка заметный румянец. Взгляд доктор отвел, что и убедило инспектора в том, что поцелуй едва ли был связан с шоком. Мысленно победно улыбнувшись, он решил действовать. Не теряя решимости, Лестрейд придвинулся и поцеловал доктора, только куда более страстно, чем позволил себе прежде блоггер.

— Что? …- настала очередь Джона впадать в ступор.

— Я, кажется, тоже…- инспектор немного рассеянно взъерошил волосы, отводя глаза, те сразу же наткнулись на валяющуюся рядом оранжевую ткань. Схватив ее и накинув на плечи, Грег продолжил, — я в шоке, вот на мне одеяло!  
Джон секунду смотрел непонимающе, а потом комнату заполнил громкий смех двух, наконец понявших друг друга, мужчин.

За дверью, миссис Хадсон покачала головой и пошла звонить домовладельце инспектора Лестрейда, теперь им будет что обсудить при встрече, а то ни домыслы об несостоявшихся отношениях Джона с Шерлоком, ни обсуждение развалившегося брака инспектора, последнее время не могли занять их дольше чем на час. Но теперь то, у них под присмотром оказался идеальный источник сплетен. Боже, благослови кипучую криминальную жизнь Лондона!

**Author's Note:**

> комментарии на этом сайте для меня редкость, да и русских тут пока не так много, но я очень рада, если вы прочитали этот фф именно здесь)


End file.
